Tis Only Business
by mickeymac
Summary: Queen Catherine looked out of the high window, for once irritation clear through her usual mask of indifference. It was that damned Boleyn girl.' Songfic to Misery Business by Paramore. Rated T for language.


Hey

Well, this is my first Other Boleyn Girl FanFic and, unless I am sadly misinformed, the first OBG songfic

The song is Misery Business by Paramore, and whenever I hear it, I think of Catherine of Aragon and how she has to deal with the knowledge that her husband is cheating on her, and that she can say nothing nor do anything about it. But she does triumph, because Henry did always come back to her. Or he used to, anyway.

It also describes Mary's relationship to the King, and Anne's also, so this will be in Anne, Mary, and Queen Catherine's POV.

Nothing else to say so—

Oh sorry the Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did own, do you really think I would even care about Fanfiction? No? Thought not.

Oh, and I just want to tell you that this doesn't completely go along with the book, like where Mary is pregnant with Henry's son, I have her pregnant during the sweat.

**ONWARD!!!

* * *

**

**'Tis Only Business**

_**I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top**_

Queen Catherine looked out of the high window, for once irritation clear through her usual mask of indifference. It was that damned Boleyn girl. If it wasn't Mary, it was Anne. Mary had already given Henry a bastard daughter and was once again in foal, also once again, by Catherine's husband. She was a good woman, easily deceived, too trusting maybe, but with a good heart. She was a faithful lady-in-waiting and her only crime was her acquiescent nature.

_**She's got a body like an hour glass that's ticking like a clock**_

Anne, however, was a completely different story.

She was pathetic, Catherine thought bitterly. She hated to lose herself to anger, especially to someone as light as Anne Boleyn, but it had to be said. She wanted money, power, position, and envy. Love, loyalty, and simple things like adultery, meant nothing to her.

_**It's a matter of time**__**before we all run out**_

"That woman will be the death of us all, I swear by it," the Spanish princess said, thinking out loud. "Your Majesty?" Jane Parker said smoothly and surely, looking up from her book that she was reading aloud, not trying to disrupt the queen's train of thought.

"Nothing, Lady Rochford," Queen Catherine said, turning to glower at her less favored lady-in-waiting. Jane was astounded. The elderly Queen never lost her temper, nor did she ever allow anyone to know her true thoughts. The fact that not only her impassive veneer was disintegrating and that what was causing it was not fear for her safety, sadness for her lost husband the King, but anger at God knows who was breaking her down, was unbelievable.

_**When I thought he was mine**__**  
**__**She caught him by the mouth**_

It was after the sweat reached England, and after the royal family returned from their trek across the country. Anne was back, and the very second she walked through these doors, she was fighting to win King Henry, her Henry, back to her side. After mere weeks, she had done so.

_**I waited eight long months**__**  
**__**She finally set him free**_

After Catherine had spent so long on their marriage, after she had to win him back, praying to God, that she could somehow break through the enchantments that witch had set upon her husband, and the fact that that woman had been able to unravel it, as if it were only a worn down coat, was enough to make anyone black with rage.

_**  
**__**I told him I can't lie**__**  
**__**He was the only one for me**_

Many times, many, many, times when even she thought it to be impossible, she got through to her husband. She made him realize that they were indeed a match made in heaven, and that Anne Boleyn was nothing more than a passing fancy.

_**Two weeks and we caught on fire**__**  
**__**She's got it out for me**_

It is indeed very tiring to win a man over, and even she had to admit, it was very well done by the Mistress Boleyn.

_**  
**__**But I wear the biggest smile**_

She could never have him the way she once did, Catherine knew that, But she had already decided that she would make it known that they were married, the two were meant to be , and neither paper, nor the word of any pope can annul that.

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**__**  
**__**But I got him where I want him now**_

Christmas, like the summer prior, was the Queen's time, the time when she once again, reigned supreme.

At least, that was what she believed.

_**  
**__**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**__**  
**__**To steal it all away from you now**_

Mary could feel it, that the Queen's power was weakening, and Anne's was strengthening. But in the same instance, the Queen was still the Queen. Looking up at her rooms, she could almost sense her watching them, laughing and playing merry, casting a cold breeze upon them all, making their laughter strained, their smiles able to slip away at a moments notice.

_**But God, does it feel so good**__**  
**__**'Cause I got him where I want him now**_

She used to be his sweeting, his lovely, his mistress.

Before she, like she had done to Catherine, had been upstaged.

When she thought about it, she never did really rub it in. She had every chance, and every reason to, but only once did she use it, when he first called her into his rooms.

But that time was long gone. Now it was she that watched from a distance her sister play the King like she played with everyone else with any power. Mary hated her; there was not a single thing about her that was endearing, kind or sweet. She just hoped that Henry would realize this soon.

_**  
**__**And if you could then you know you would**__**  
**__**'Cause God, it just feels so **__**  
**__**It just feels so good**_

Anne smiled to herself.

She had won.

The King was hers and no one, not the old Queen nor her slut of a sister could change his mind.

Yes, he called her to his bed, and yes, he spoke with the old hag also, but when he woke in the morning, it was her name, Anne, which was on his lips.

_**Second chances they don't ever matter**__**  
**__**People never change**_

Honestly, Anne seized to be her sister the moment she came to King Henry's court.

She tried shoving her out of Mary's place, but to no avail. But like always, she wouldn't stay down. What was once an admirable quality quickly turned to needing to learn when to sit down, shut up, and accept.

_**  
**__**Once a whore, you're nothing more**__**  
**__**I'm sorry, that'll never change**_

She was herself a whore, King Henry's old mistress and honestly, had nothing to show for it. Of course, she had her wonderful daughter, and a son within her, she was sure of it, but everything that Anne was being given made all of her little gifts; earrings, gowns, jewelry, look dowdy and plain.

Yes, she was jealous of Anne. Mary wanted the grace, the presence, that was her sister, but like Anne had said she was just a big butterball, and she was content with oozing out love for anyone.

But it would still be nice to be a Marquess.

_**And about forgiveness**__**  
**__**We're both supposed to have exchanged**_

_**I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up**_

_**Now look this way**_

It would be would be absolutely wonderful if she could just forgive Anne Boleyn, but she just made it so difficult to not want to make her life miserable.

Catherine was absolutely ashamed of these thoughts, but she couldn't just act like they weren't true.__

_**Well there's a million other girls**__**  
**__**Who do it just like you**__**  
**__**Looking as innocent as possible**__**  
**__**To get to who**_

What irked the Queen so much about Anne Boleyn would probably have to be the fact that she honestly believed that she was the only one. That she was the only girl that had ever caught his eye, and that she enticed him so much, he couldn't be with anyone else for fear of losing her.

She was just one of a million, she was just lucky enough to get picked. And it wasn't even her luck; it was her inability to be rational or logical and her sister Lady Carey already being in the King's bed.__

_**They want and what they like**__**  
**__**It's easy if you do it right**__**  
**__**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse**_

Anne wanted to be known.

She wanted to stand out in his mind as the New Girl, The French Madame, The one and only, Anne Boleyn. She had already up her mind that she would not be just another slut so inconsequential he cannot even remember her name.

She was a Boleyn, and would be known as one.

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**__**  
**__**But I got him where I want him now**__**  
**__**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**__**  
**__**To steal it all away from you now**___

_**But God, does it feel so good**__**  
**__**'Cause I got him where I want him now**__**  
**__**And if you could then you know you would**__**  
**__**'Cause God, it just feels so**__**  
**__**It just feels so good**_

Mary and Queen Catherine held Henry at one point, but his eyes were always wandering to another pretty girl in court. Anne realized that she couldn't be everywhere at once, but she'd be damned if she didn't at least try. A King is a man, but unlike any other man, has many, many choices and the ability to get one like reaching into the water to pick up a fallen coin. Henry could be caught very easily, but kept, that was the challenge.

Each woman had done so, and one was in the process still, but honestly, it was like trying to keep a bird from trying to fly; even if you cut off its wings, you had better believe it will still try to take to the skies.

_**I watched his wildest dreams come true**__**  
**__**And not one of them involving you**__**  
**__**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**__**  
**__**Not one of them involving**_

A son was all that was wanted. A son was all that was needed. If Catherine had been able to give him a son, this whole situation would have never even been introduced. If Mary's first child, Catherine, had been a boy, Anne would have had to sit back and watch. But alas, fate always needs entertainment, and what better way to give it to her, than with a story of hatred, passion, and betrayal? __

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**__**  
**__**But I got him where I want him now**___

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**__**  
**__**But I got him where I want him now**__**  
**__**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**__**  
**__**To steal it all away from you now**_

Maybe they all knew, in a tiny corner of their hearts, that neither the Queen nor Anne nor Mary, would have him. But no one wants to address doubt, until it transforms its self into reality. __

_**But God, does it feel so good**__**  
**__**'Cause I got him where I want him now**__**  
**__**And if you could then you know you would**__**  
**__**'Cause God, it just feels so**__**  
**__**It just feels so good**_

_**

* * *

**_

Okay, so how was it? Anything I should fix, add in, take out?

I'd love to hear from ya so REVIEW!!!!!!

((~~**Santa**~~))


End file.
